Levy McGarden
Levy McGarden is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is the leader of Shadow Gear. After the Grand Magic Games, she becomes a reserve member for Team Natsu. Levy has a love for books and literature. Statistics *'Name': Levy McGarden, Shrimp *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Classification': Human, Librarian, Fairy Tail Mage *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 151 cm (4'11.5") *'Weight': 38 kg (84 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Blue *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents (deceased), Edolas Levy (Edolas counterpart) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Letter Magic (Solid Script), Genius Intellect (Polyglot) *'Standard Equipment': Gale-Force Reading Glasses *'Weaknesses': Fragile *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Solid Script: Fire, Heat Spell, Solid Script: Guard, Solid Script: Oil, Solid Script: Heal, Solid Script: Iron, Solid Script: Hole, Solid Script: Stone, Solid Script: Air, Solid Script: Water, Solid Script: Bullet, Solid Script: Thunder *'Voice Actor': Mariya Ise Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Average Human *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her blue hair is shoulder-length, which has a wavy, wild look to it, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. She also has hazel brown eyes and fair skin. Her red guild mark is on her left scapula on the backside of her upper torso. Levy's main attire consists of a light-orange summer dress that ends right below her thighs. A large white ribbon is wrapped around her neck, and attached to the uppermost part of the dress, tied into a large bow. There is white trimming on the top and bottom of the dress, befitting her orange and white color scheme. Right below her shoulders, she wears a pair of loose orange arm warmers. For shoes, she wears ankle-length red sandals. These sandals are made out of durable red leather; being able to be pressed against hot coals for several minutes, and not become brittle from ice and water. She also wears a simple yellow headband around her forehead, with a small decorative flower on the right side. The flower is purplish-pink in color, and adds more to her "innocent" aura. The headband has two matching ribbons flowing off on the sides. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the X784 S-Class Promotion Trials (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him. Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends: through their mutual love of books. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, however, Levy can be rather competitive, but also one of the more mature members of Fairy Tail compared to those who are "reckless and immature". History Power Main Skills and Equipment Solid Script: True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. *'Solid Script: Fire': Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. **'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. *'Solid Script: Guard': Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. *'Solid Script: Oil': Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. *'Solid Script: Heal': Levy writes the word "Heal" in the air in front of her, healing herself or anyone else of any injury. *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel in order for him to eat and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "O" was stylized in the shape of heart. *'Solid Script: Hole': Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *'Solid Script: Stone': Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent. *'Solid Script: Air': Levy writes "Air" in midair and the materialized word ignites, engulfing a person's head with an air bubble to provide breathing in underwater situations. *'Solid Script: Water': Levy writes the word "Water" immediately sending an orb of light, which transforms into water, towards the enemy. *'Solid Script: Bullet': Levy waves her arm and creates the word "Bullet" from which a series of energy pellets is fired towards her target. *'Solid Script: Thunder': Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. She is able to hits multiple targets with the bolts of lightning that are formed. Genius Intellect: *'Polyglot': Enhanced Agility: Relationships *Jet and Droy *Gajeel Redfox *Lucy Heartfilia *Pantherlily *Yuzuki Fuwa *Rinka Hayami *Brook Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters